Justice
by 8belles
Summary: ABC cancelled AGENT CARTER! We know her worth and I'll finish this soon! Dr. Zola and Dr. Faustus have hatched Hydra within the SSR, Bucky Barnes is their assassin/puppet. Is Michael really dead? Arena Club key what does it mean? Will Peggy and Daniel, with the help of Black Widow Dottie be able to get justice for Jack and avert the evil cancer of Hydra in the SSR?
1. Chapter 1

Empty. That was the word for her at that moment. Completely drained of all energy, adrift still in confusion, sadness and regret for things that now would never happen. Jack wasn't a bad man, simply misguided. His heart was in the right place, but he simply lacked the right direction. Peggy could have helped him but now he was gone forever.

At least she was able to 'make up' to him just before the Whitney Frost case was closed. But she still felt it was inadequate and paper thin waiting to be torn by the weight of its imperfection.

Setting her purse down in her New York apartment, she unceremoniously collapsed onto her couch, eyes dry but burning like a hot sand storm. Peggy had felt so much in L.A. when Sousa came to tell her that Jack had been found, dead on the floor of the hotel and now she was just empty of just about everything.

 _Daniel's eyes swam with emotions of bewilderment, disbelief and anger, "Peggy, I got some bad news."_

 _Peggy looked up from packing her suitcase for her flight back to New York, suddenly concerned that this would mean their fledging relationship was already in the tank, "What?"  
_

" _Jack." Daniel cleared his throat, eyes dodging between the floor, Peggy, the window, back to Peggy as if the words were to disgusting to say and he was ashamed, "Jack was found… shot. He's… he's dead."_

 _Carter felt her mouth fall open, a small intake of breath made a sound but her ears roared as if she was drowning in the Pacific Ocean. "When?" she managed, hands numb, dropping her clothes limply into the suitcase._

" _A tech that came with him from New York found him when he didn't show up for his taxi to the airport." Sousa answered, stepping closer to her in case she was uncharacteristically weak. Actually, he needed a hug more than her, it seemed._

 _Scalding rage burned her followed by shock. Looking at Daniel, she saw that they both were stunned. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, they stood together in an embrace, remembering their friend who deserved a better death than assassination._

 _She saved the hot tears of grief and regret for her private moments._

Peggy didn't know how long she sat there on her couch in her funeral black. Her hands remembered the texture of Thompson's parent's hands; dry, aged, wrinkled and worn. Their rheumy eyes swimming with sorrow when she met them. She could see where Jack got his blue eyes and height in his parents, who did their best to put on the brave face in the moment of their great loss. The irony that their son made it through the worlds largest conflict known to man and instead was gunned down in his own country was not lost upon them.

Carter had maintained her stiff British upper lip and said the words they wanted to hear, words of comfort and how brave and dutiful their son had been. He would be a void of leadership the SSR would find difficult to fill. He was a credit to his country. They smiled gratefully, the smile never making it to their eyes and went to bury their son. Carter left the funeral feeling as empty as the grave hole Jack would soon occupy.

Unbidden, Edwin's voice cut into her soul.

" _And yet every one around you dies!" Jarvis spat furiously kicking up a dust cloud about him, then muttered like a regretful child as the sand settled, "I'm sorry… I really shouldn't have."_

 _The weight of the world pressed harder into her shoulders like a dull knife blade almost cleaving her in two. Gathering her strength, she looked defiantly at the butler, "No. No I'm glad you did. You have begged me to bring you on my adventures since I've arrived in LA. And that's what they are to you. Larks; an enjoyable way to pass the evening. Then, you go home to another man's mansion and listening to your radio shows, blissful in your self imposed ignorance." She paused as the pain washed over her face, draining her spirit. Jarvis swallowed nervously barely able to meet her eyes._

" _And when there is a consequence, a horrid ugly consequence, you blame me for the choices you have made. Yes Mr. Jarvis, there is a cost, one I've paid for a hundred times over. Your wife will survive and you can go on in your life knowing nothing of loss. Lucky you." Her voice trailed away into a whisper that sounded louder than a scream._

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the doorbell right away. It sounded like a far away chime, like Big Ben did from time to time in her memories. The knuckles on the door made her jump like a scared rabbit. Then Daniel's concerned voice was on the other side, "Peggy? You ok in there?"

Rising and strangely feeling every joint in her body ache with sudden weariness, she adjusted her dress and walked to the door, "Just a moment, Daniel."

Flicking the lock over, she turned the door handle and Sousa appeared on the other side looking as emotionally drained as she felt. "May I come in?" he finally asked after what seemed to be eternity at the threshold.

"Yes. Please." She woodenly moved out of the way to let him pass through. Daniel looked jet lagged as well as upset. "Can I get you something? Coffee? Tea?" Peggy said mechanically, falling back on old ingrained manners.

A smile tugged at one side of Sousa's mouth, "Peggy, I'm not the Queen. No thanks, I'm fine." He found a chair near her couch and sat down, propping his crutch up at his side. A sigh escaped him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, also sinking gratefully down to her spot on the couch hoping there wasn't some other catastrophe looming on the horizon.

Daniel looked at her, his warm brown eyes filled with affection. Peggy felt her heart warm at the gaze, "Yes. As right as they can be, all things considered."

"Then you are just checking in on me?" Carter commented dryly.

"Actually I wanted to ask you out on a date. A real date." Daniel stated flatly. Peggy tensed up slightly, Jarvis's words still a painful wound. "It seems we kind of skipped some steps back there in California. I hear that is what the dry heat does to people. Makes them forget things."

Carter rose from her seat and stepped into her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water to buy herself some time. She could feel Daniel's eyes on her. Mentally laughing at herself depreciatively Peggy noted that she could pick locks, steal artifacts, interrogate suspects, but why did she feel like such a fool with her heart? Returning to the living room she sat again, sipping the water. Finally, she said, "Yes. I think we definitely forgot a few things."

"Well, actually forgot is the wrong word. I remember everything." Daniel smiled the first real smile she saw since Jack's murder.

Peggy smiled genuinely back also reminiscing. "I would love that, Mr. Sousa."

"Excellent." Daniel looked relieved that the hardest part of his visit was over, "By the way, Peg, you know, we'll find out who did this."

"I would expect nothing less. Jack deserves justice." Carter quickly changed her demeanor and tone to business.

"We also have to find Dottie again." Sousa continued earnestly, enjoying the feeling of something to 'do' instead of all the chaos of feelings this week brought upon them.

"Yes. That task will be not as hard, I think." Carter mused.

"Why do you say that?" Daniel grew concerned given the last time they worked with her didn't end well.

"I think she rather likes me." Peggy smiled almost predatorily.

"Not sure that's a good thing." Sousa commented, his brows connecting in worry.

"Want to start right now?" Peggy offered. "We can grab dinner at a little automat I know down the street."

"As long as that doesn't count as our first date. Right?" Daniel cut her a look and Peggy smirked. With that assurance that it was not their first 'date', he continued, "No time like the present, is there?", Daniel returned.


	2. Chapter 2

"English!" the New York accented voice of Angie Martinelli pierced the automat dining room as soon as Peggy crossed through the door, held by Daniel.

Men looked up in annoyance from their diner meal, and women dressed in office attire looked up in disgust.

Peggy looked around humbly in embarrassment before Angie nearly tackled her with a hug, throwing her arms around Carter's neck, "Peg! Boy have I missed you, sister!"

"Yes. Angie. I have missed you too." Peggy managed with Angie pressed so tightly to her throat.

Suddenly, Angie broke the embrace, grasping Carter by the upper arms and looking her up and down with worried brown eyes, "My goodness! Didn't you eat in California? I mean I know it's hot and on a different time zone and all, but … look at you! You didn't go on one of those stupid Hollywood diets, didcha? Those things will kill you!"

Peggy laughed lightly for the first time in days and with great humor. It was as if a small ray of sunshine had broken through her dark clouds in her mind. Angie was sometimes her compass and her sense of humor when she needed it most. "No, no diet. Howard fed me very well. So did Mr. Jarvis."

"You didn't get into any 'trouble' didcha? You know. At that 'acting agency'?" Angie winked conspiratorially at Carter.

"No. Not really." As Peggy gave that bland comment, Angie finally noticed Daniel, standing discreetly apart but not too far from the ladies as they caught up.

"And who is this fine fellow? I think we've met!" Angie thrust out a hand to Sousa while giving another quick wink at Peggy.

"Daniel Sousa. We have met." Daniel shook her hand firmly and Angie gave him the eye too. No one was ever going to be good enough for _her_ friend Peggy.

Beaming, Martinelli said, "Well, don't just stand here! Have a seat. I'll grab you something to drink. Earl Grey, English?"

"Yes, thank you Angie." Peggy said as she surveyed the restaurant for an empty booth that wasn't too close to anyone else.

"And you, Mr. Agent?" Angie said quietly, sliding up to Sousa.

Daniel wasn't sure how to react to the ebullient waitress, his voice shaking a bit, "Coke. Thanks."

"I'll be back in a jiff. I get a break in ten. Then we can all catch up." She smiled broadly at both of them, her neat brown curls bobbing with excitement.

"Hey, lady! I need a refill." An annoyed male voice called out. Martinelli grinned and then rolled her eyes, gliding off to the sound of the voice.

Peggy and Daniel moved to the booth at the back of the corner. Carter recalled vividly the large battle with SSR agents they had had here only a few short months ago. She was surprised the management didn't have a "Wanted" poster on the wall with her face on it for all the damage they caused.

Sitting, Sousa got comfortable and then glanced over at Angie, "Is she always that perky? I don't remember her well."

Carter smiled fondly looking at her friend pouring coffee for the grouchy customer, "Yes, but she _is_ practicing her acting for her big break."

"Well, she'll break _something_ with that personality. Not sure what it would be." Daniel remarked, his eyebrows raising.

Ten minutes whizzed by and Angie was there cozying up to Carter in the booth seat, the hot cup of Earl Grey steam curling between Peggy's hands. "So tell me all about it! Hollywood! The 'Acting agency'!"

The two agents looked uncertainly at each other and then Peggy inhaled to speak, "Before we get to that, how has living in Mr. Stark's mansion been?"

Angie's eyes lost a bit of shine and she replied in a muted voice, "It's nice an all. Mr. Stark is so swell to let me live there, but it's just kinda… big."

"Is that so?" Carter responded, folding her hand over Angie's.

"Well, it was great when it was the two of us!" Her tone brightened, "And even that silly butler, Jarvis? Was he in California too?" Daniel snorted a laugh and then sipped his coke.

"Yes. He was. I met his wife. She's a lovely lady. I think you and she would get a long famously." Peggy replied, her eyes warm.

"Yeah. Well, since you got your place here and then went to California, it's been a bit of a drag. No breaks. Nothing." Angie sighed.

"I'm truly sad to hear that, Angie." Peggy returned feeling genuinely disappointed for her friend.

"I know. It's ok." Angie brightened some trying not to be the debby downer, "And you got your job at the 'phone company' and all. It'd just be nice to get a break."

Carter looked at Daniel who was gazing off a bit watching the dining room come and go, "Daniel." He snapped back to her, "I have a horrible idea."

Sousa looked at Peggy and blanched slightly, "Oh. Oh no. No. Absolutely not."

"Why? She's got great people skills!" Carter pressed, "And if Rose can kick someone down, why can't Angie?"

"Well… I. Just." Daniel stopped midsentence, putting his finger down that he had raised to shake at Peggy, "She's a civilian. Look what happened to Anna Jarvis!"

Peggy did pause at the mention of that name. The shadow of Edwin's words suddenly blew up like a thunderstorm and a cold imaginary rain fell upon her, quenching her horrible idea. "Yes. Yes. You are right."

Martinelli, who was watching the whole exchange like a tennis match, interjected, "C'mon! I grew up with brothers! We're Italian. We know how to fight!"

The two SSR agents looked at each other again, "I think Daniel is right. Mrs. Jarvis was seriously injured this go-around. Do you remember Jack Thompson? From our incident at the Griffith?"

Angie thought for a moment, "The tall skinny one? Real Mr. Personality?"

"Yes. You cried into his chest, which is still some of the best acting I've ever seen." Carter recalled.

"Oh him. Yeah. What about him?" Angie asked carefully, noting the change in her friend's expressions to that of sorrow.

"Jack was killed. Murdered. Before he was supposed to return here." Daniel said quietly.

Angie's eyes opened wide, then narrowed, "Then let's go get the bums who did it!"

Carter smiled sadly at Angie's pluck and nerve, "We are working on it. But my idea of hiring you on is a misguided one at best. I'm sorry Angie. I'd love to help you."

Martinelli's eyes lost their sparkle again in disappointment, "It's ok English. I understand." She got up stiffly from the booth, "My break is over. I'll catch up with you later."

Peggy sadly watched her go back to work feeling like she did more harm than good tonight.

"You said the right thing. She'd just be a liability. You know in your heart, it's true." Daniel said taking Peggy's hand across the table. His touch was warm but it didn't take the chill off her heart. Looking at Daniel, she saw the handsome man she was falling for and his genuine concern for Angie.

Across the diner, a nicely but nondescriptly dressed man read a paper, his hands in thin black leather gloves. He heard every word and his mission was very clear: kill Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa.


End file.
